


Wasted

by multilefaiye



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, 707 | Luciel Choi's Route, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Genderfluid 707 because I love that headcanon, MC Actually Affects The Plot, MC is nonbinary, Misgendering, OC MC, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, accidental misgendering, i guess, they/them pronouns, y'all can pry nonbinary vanderwood from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multilefaiye/pseuds/multilefaiye
Summary: Too tired to think anything through, exchange student Addison Linwood makes a series of dubious to downright terrible decisions one late night. Well... they may as well keep going with it, they suppose.





	1. An unknown number

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!!! Guess who's not dead!!
> 
> So it's been,,, a while since I posted anything here, but asdlkf;djf I lost All Motivation for my other big fic and hEY I really wanna write this instead!! I've already written a bunch of it, so hopefully I can keep going with this one u_u"
> 
> I'm a huge fan of non-binary MC/MC that uses they/them pronouns, but I don't see too much of that, so I decided to write my own!!
> 
> Before we start, I wanted to clarify, though: this MC isn't based on me at all, and they're instead based on an OC of mine. ^^" I don't know if that was necessary, but I diD wanna make it clear that they're not meant to be anything like me.
> 
> I also didn't realize until I was halfway through writing this that I wrote it with the idea that the RFA doesn't have their own app, instead an Exclusive Group Chat, so. Needless to say there's gonna be a lot of changes made to the plot. Whoops.
> 
> (Aaand unless otherwise stated, assume the characters are all speaking Korean ^^")

Though they were only a week or so into their stay in Korea, Addison was already used to coming home late at night. Their classes had run very late today, and even after that, they had to wait another hour before they could talk to their language professor. By the time they were finally done, it was well past sundown.

Addison kept their head down as they walked through the metro station, their eyes locked on the map on their screen. Thankfully, they were just in time to catch the next train if they hurried. It was late enough that only a few other people were milling about, mostly silent.

It caught Addison completely off-guard when someone bumped into them, knocking them onto their back. Their bag dropped to the ground, spilling its contents everywhere, along with their phone. The person who hit them muttered at them to watch where they were going and kept walking.

“Fucking rude,” they grumbled, sitting up. Thankfully, the fall didn’t actually hurt them, only really managing to stun them. They started gathering up their things and putting them back into their bag, muttering under their breath.

When they reached for their phone, they found someone else had already picked it up. He was looking at it with a completely blank face, seemingly typing something.

“Hey, that’s mine,” Addison snapped. “The fuck are you doing?” He looked at them like he only just noticed them and locked their phone, handing it over.

“You dropped this,” he said lamely. Addison narrowed their eyes at him and got to their feet, accepting their phone with a suspicious look. The stranger--a fairly small man with bright eyes and flat, dry-looking hair--only grinned back at them, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Thanks,” they replied, wincing internally at their accent. Their Korean was passable, but they knew they sounded nothing like any of the native speakers they’d met so far.

“Are you okay?” the man asked, though he didn’t seem too concerned. “That looked like a rough fall.”

“I’m alright,” Addison replied curtly. They noticed he kept glancing down at their phone and frowned, shoving it into their pocket. “Thanks again.”

A shadow of something passed across the man’s face and his smile abruptly faded. He nodded politely and turned to walk away without another word. Addison’s frown deepened and they shook their head.

 _Guess he had somewhere to be_ , they thought. Addison rolled their eyes and pulled their phone out, continuing on their own way.

 

Another hour or so later, they finally made it back to their dorm, groaning as they dropped their bag on the floor beside them.

“ _God_ , I’m so fucking glad I have a free day tomorrow,” they sighed as they stretched and made their way over to their side of the small room.

Their roommate, passed out in her bed, didn’t stir at Addison’s entrance. They barely acknowledged her and plopped down in their own bed with a tired sigh.

They fell asleep almost the moment their head hit the pillow, not even pausing to change their clothes.

After what felt like only a few minutes of blissful, dreamless sleep, Addison was awoken by their phone chiming to indicate a new message. Grumbling under their breath, they fished it out of their pocket and glanced at the notification.

 

 **Unknown** : Hello?

 

 _Wonderful_ , they thought. _Unknown number._ They opened their messaging app and noted with some confusion that no phone number was listed with the thread. Addison paused a moment, reading the message again. It seemed harmless enough...

 _Well, guess there’s no harm in saying hi_ , they finally decided.

 

 **Addison** : Hi?

 

The stranger replied immediately.

 

 **Unknown:** You can see this?

 **Addison** : … Yeah?

 **Unknown** : I’m sure you’re surprised.

 **Unknown** : I mean, not every day you get a text from a stranger

 

Alarm bells started going off in Addison’s mind and they sat up, furrowing their eyebrows as they read the messages over again.

 _What the actual fuck_ , they thought to themself. Against their better judgment, they decided to continue the conversation.

 

 **Addison** : Yeah, this is pretty weird

 **Addison** : Who the hell are you?

 **Unknown** : I’m a little flustered myself. You see, I found this phone on the subway, and it only had this messaging app with a few numbers saved.

 **Unknown** : You’re the only one who’s responded.

 **Addison** : Why not just find the owner and give it back?

 **Unknown** : I tried my best to do that, but there’s nothing in the phone to tell me who they were.

 **Addison** : Give it to the police or whatever

 **Addison** : They can handle it

 **Unknown** : There is something here that looks like an address, but I can’t go to it

 **Unknown** : I’m abroad and the address is in Seoul

 

Though they were exhausted, Addison straightened up a tad as they read the last message. They were texting back in the kind of easy, fluent Korean a native speaker would use, and nothing seemed to indicate they were a significant distance away. Addison made a soft noise, quirking an eyebrow curiously.

 

 **Addison** : Hm

 **Addison** : Alright, two things

 **Addison** : 1. Give it to the post office, then

 **Addison** : They can send it to the address

 **Addison** : 2. You didn’t answer my question

 **Addison** : Who

 **Addison** : the hell

 **Addison** : are you?

 

Sending so many messages was probably a little too much, but they were quickly growing interested in the stranger’s… predicament.

 

 **Unknown** : Oh, I’m so sorry… I didn’t introduce myself.

 **Unknown** : I’m a student studying abroad. I’m Korean.

 

 _That answers that question_ , Addison mused internally.

 

 **Addison** : And your name is…?

 **Unknown** : Doesn’t matter

 **Addison** : Would be nice to know

 **Unknown** : You won’t find me on any search engines ^^

 **Addison** : I didn’t say I’d be looking you up

 **Unknown** : Like I said, it’s not important;;

 **Unknown** : Can you help me find the owner of this phone?

 

Addison set their phone down a moment and considered their options. They could say no and block the number, ending the conversation and avoiding getting scammed. Or… They turned to look at the clock. 12:35 AM.

Addison made a quiet, resigned noise. Not like they had anything else to do or anyone to talk to at the moment.

 

 **Addison** : Uh

 **Unknown** : I know this is sudden, having someone pop up and ask you this

 **Unknown** : But I’d appreciate this

 **Addison** : Buddy

 **Addison** : Why should I?

 **Addison** : Actually, HOW can I?

 **Addison** : For all you know I might not actually be in Seoul

 **Unknown** : Are you?

 **Addison** : …

 **Addison** : Possibly

 **Unknown** : Then there’s no problem ^^

 **Unknown** : As for why you should help me,

 **Unknown** : you’re the only clue I have.

 **Unknown** : I’ve been trying for hours to find the owner and so far you’re the only one to respond

 **Unknown** : I’d really like to find them…

 **Unknown** : then God will be happy

 **Addison** : Wait, what

 **Unknown** : Oh, I didn’t mention? I’m religious

 **Addison** : Cool??

 

 _Fantastic,_ they thought with a quiet huff. _Probably some kind of cult or something like that, knowing my luck._

 

 **Unknown** : I’m very sorry if I weirded you out or something like that

 **Addison** : It’s

 **Addison** : fine. Just a bit weird to mention out of nowhere.

 **Unknown** : Please? The address seems to be in a safe location

 **Unknown** : And if you feel unsafe, you can go back

 **Addison** : … Fine.

 **Addison** : I’m turning back immediately if there’s some shady shit happening, though, I swear to god

 **Unknown** : Thank you! ^^

 

Addison got up, stretching and wincing as their back cracked. Their roommate, Mi-Chia, turned over in her bed, muttering in her sleep. They nudged her shoulder until she cracked open one eye, glaring at them.

“Why are you still awake?” she asked with a groan.

“I’m going out for a bit,” Addison said. Their phone pinged again and they looked down to see the stranger had sent an address. It seemed close enough to their dorm; hopefully, it wouldn’t be too long of a walk.

“At this hour?” Mi-Chia demanded, sitting up. Her short hair was mussed from sleep and she had heavy bags under her eyes. “Do you _want_ to be kidnapped?”

“Yes,” Addison agreed drily, “it’s always been my dream to be kidnapped and murdered. How’d you know?” They picked up their bag and slung it over their shoulder again. “I’ll be back in, like, an hour or something. Don’t wait up.”

“Where the hell are you even going?” she asked. She rubbed her eyes. “If you’re hoping to get drunk off your ass, you can do that tomorrow night.”

“My friend texted me to go help him with something,” Addison lied easily. “Swear to God, I’ll be back soon, okay?”

Mi-Chia frowned, visibly concerned. She stood up and put her hands on Addison’s shoulders, looking at them seriously.

“Please text me when you’re on your way back,” she said. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’ll be fine,” they reassured her with a smile. “Hey, besides, if I _do_ go missing, you can have all my shit.” That didn’t seem to comfort her, so they quickly added, “Yes, I’ll text you when I’m on my way back. Happy?”

“Enough,” she replied. She finally released them and sat down on her bed, crossing her legs. “Seriously, be careful. Bit late for a tiny, defenseless American to be walking the streets.”

“I could totally fight off a kidnapper,” Addison insisted as they opened their door. Mi-Chia rolled her eyes, clearly unconvinced, but they ignored her and made their way down the long corridor, peering down at their phone.

 

The walk to the address was short, but Addison kept glancing around the streets as they walked. Even fewer people were out and about than before, all avoiding each other, but Addison couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching them closely.

The hairs on the back of their neck stood on end as they finally stopped in front of a large, upscale apartment building. Addison looked around for a buzzer of some kind, but there was none. Tentatively, they pulled on the handle of the front door, only to find it open.

There wasn’t even a person at the desk when they walked inside, with all the lights off. Addison swallowed and tried to avoid thinking about it. They found a list of rooms hanging nearby and held up their phone to compare it to the address.

The address the stranger gave them seemed to be on the sixth floor, but whatever name listed there was scratched out. Addison grimaced, already uncomfortable, but decided to soldier on. There was still no buzzer system that they could find, so they decided to just go up and hope for the best.

No one else was in the elevator when they entered, but at least it actually had lights. As they slowly went up, Addison shot off a quick text to their roommate.

 

 **Addison** : Just got there, should be heading back soon.

 

She read it almost immediately but didn’t reply. Addison snorted, smiling despite their unease. Just then, the elevator came to a stop. When they stepped out, they saw the hallway was dimly lit by a few haphazardly placed lights.

Addison found the room easily enough, but they stopped in front of the door. It had a keypad just above the door handle. They reopened the thread with the mysterious ‘Unknown,’ just as they received another message from them.

 

 **Unknown** : Are you there yet? ^^

 **Addison** : …

 **Addison** : Nice timing. I just got there.

 **Unknown** : Good!

 **Unknown** : Is there anything strange?

 **Addison** : I mean, there’s no one else here, but it’s pretty late so I guess they’re asleep

 **Addison** : Like I’d like to be

 **Unknown** : You can go to sleep again once you’re done. Is there a password needed for the door?

 

Addison’s eyes widened and they looked around the hallway. Still, no one was visible even walking around. The feeling that they were being watched returned tenfold and they shuffled their feet.

 

 **Addison** : How the fuck did you know that

 **Unknown** : There is?

 **Addison** : Answer the goddamn question

 **Unknown** : Easy, easy!

 **Unknown** : I found a series of numbers in the notes and assumed one of them had to be a password of some kind

 **Unknown** : If there was one needed for the door, that would make sense

 **Addison** : Pretty big jump to make there, asshole

 **Unknown** : No need to be mean, now

 **Addison** : Not like you gave me a name to call you

 **Unknown** : I promise you, nothing strange is going on!

 **Unknown** : I’ll send you the code. Try it.

 

He sent a short string of numbers. Addison examined the keypad and noted, their heart in their throat, that the numbers seemed to match up with how many the keypad needed.

 

 **Addison** : I’m gonna knock first

 **Addison** : I know I’d be scared shitless if a random stranger opened my door

 **Addison** : Fuck, what am I even gonna say to them?

 **Addison** : “Hi, a random stranger found your phone in another country for some reason and texted me, a stranger, to come give it back to you, and I’m a huge idiot so I agreed.”

 **Unknown** : Funny joke

 **Unknown** : My apologies, I wasn’t thinking straight ^^

 **Unknown** : Go ahead. Knock.

 

Addison lightly rapped their knuckles against the door. A beat passed and they heard no response, not even any movement inside. They knocked again, receiving a similar lack of response.

That only served to make them feel worse. Was no one inside? Was someone waiting for them, staying perfectly still?

 

 **Addison** : I’m going back.

 **Unknown** : What?

 **Unknown** : No you can’t

 **Unknown** : you’ll see them soon

 

That caught their attention.

 

 **Addison** : The fuck are you talking about?

 **Unknown** : Nothing, typo

 **Addison** : No, explain yourself

 **Unknown** : Come on, just go inside. You can leave a note with my information if no one’s there. I’ll give it to you.

 

 _Well, I’ve come this far, I guess_ , they thought. Addison groaned and rubbed their eyes. They typed out another response before hesitantly turning their attention to the keypad.

 

 **Addison** : Fine. I’m typing the stupid code in.

 

The code the stranger sent worked like a charm; when they finished typing it, they immediately heard the lock click open. Addison still hesitated to open the door, looking around again.

 

 **Addison** : Door’s open.

 **Unknown** : Good! I’m glad it worked.

 **Unknown** : Are you going inside??

 **Addison** : I don’t know… is it okay to just enter a stranger’s apartment??

 **Unknown** : It’ll be fine, I promise.

 **Unknown** : I’ll send you my information so you can write the note, okay?

 **Addison** : Riiiiight

 

Addison swung the door open slowly and peered inside. It was dark and seemingly empty. As they stepped over the threshold, Addison wrinkled their nose as they noted all the dust hanging in the air.

Groping around, Addison managed to find a light switch and flipped it on. Immediately, the apartment lit up, bright light spilling out into the hallway.

Addison’s phone chimed again and they looked down, barely having a chance to see Unknown’s messages before their screen suddenly went black.

 

 **Unknown** : Th

 **Unknown** : ank

 **Unknown** : you…

 

Addison’s phone started blaring an alarm sound as bright green text scrolled quickly across the screen. They yelped in surprise and dropped it, flinching when it clattered on the floor.

Out in the hall, someone was walking towards the open apartment door, their footsteps echoing in the empty space. In a panic, Addison lunged and slammed it shut, the lock clicking as it closed. Whoever was outside seemed to walk past without stopping, and Addison sighed in relief. Hands shaking, they picked up their phone to survey the damage.

Miraculously, it seemed to be okay. The green text faded as they picked it up, giving them no chance to read it. As it did, their phone also, thankfully, stopped making the horrible noise. Instead, it was replaced with the rapid chiming of notifications.

When they unlocked their phone, Addison was surprised to see they’d entered some sort of group chat. Full of strangers. _Fuck_.

Addison tried to leave before they were noticed, to no avail. So far, the strangers didn't acknowledge them, simply continuing their conversation. The people in the chat were surprisingly talkative for—Addison checked the time and noticed it was now 1:05AM. _Oh, goddammit._


	2. Addison doesn't think through their choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh sorry for the long wait, y'all, lmao;;;;; I suddenly lost, like,,, all energy to work on this. Thanks for those who have shown interest!!! I really appreciate it u-u
> 
> WARNING: so you may notice I tagged this with 'accidental misgendering'. This chapter is where that comes into play. If the idea of a character being misgendered repeatedly (albeit on accident) would be upsetting or seriously triggering for you, you can skip this chapter and I'll provide a summary at the end. The character also experiences some moderate-severe anxiety at the thought of corrupting them, so if that would make you seriously uncomfortable or upset, you can also skip right to the summary. Some text also implies that the character is misgendered by others in their life, but this is not described in detail. (Also, let me know if you think I should update the tags at all;;)
> 
> Also yeah in my world the Mystic Messenger cast swears. This is my fic and I'm allowed to do that. [drinks apple juice out of a wine glass]

_ Oh, my god, _ Addison thought. Their heart was pounding in their chest as they shook, 

They decided to ignore the chat for now, as none of the people talking had noticed them yet. Instead, Addison looked around the apartment. Now in the lights, they could see that everything was covered in a fine layer of dust, completely undisturbed. Evidently, no one had been in here in quite a while.

Addison set their phone down on the dusty counter, tuning out the chimes of messages flowing in as the people in the chat continued their conversation oblivious to the stranger.

They noticed that the apartment had one main room, with a hall that seemed to lead to a bathroom and closet. In the main room was one old-looking couch, a white bed in the corner, several shelves full of books and binders, and a desk with a computer and a series of drawers.

There were more of the thick binders strewn haphazardly around the room, some even lying open. The opposite corner held a kitchenette, which was just as dusty from disuse as the rest of the apartment.

Addison tried to open one of the drawers, only to find it locked. All the other ones, much to their disappointment, were just as locked.

They moved on and examined one of the open binders, noticing that every page had a long list of names scrawled in tiny, neat handwriting. The names were vaguely familiar, but they couldn’t place any of them. There were no faces listed next to the names, only dates and amounts of money.

Before they could go to investigate the kitchenette, they realized their phone was silent. The pinging had completely stopped. They walked back to their phone and picked it up, wiping dust off the case, and read over the latest messages warily.

 

**707** : Wait!

**Yoosung★** : What? Why?

**ZEN** : ??

**707** : Someone else entered the chatroom;;

 

_ Fucking hell _ , Addison thought.

 

**Jumin Han** : Addison??

**ZEN** : What the fuck. How did it get in here?

**707** : Must be a!!

**707** : HACKER!

**Yoosung★** : A hacker???? Therae’s a hacker in ovur room????

**Yoosung★** : Sevnee do somethign!!

**ZEN** : Typos;;

**707** : Wait a sec. I’m looking into it.

**Jumin Han** : Who are you? Reveal yourself. Assistant Kang?

**Jaehee Kang** : I’m here, sir.

**ZEN** : Wow, you were so quiet, I thought you went somewhere.

**Jaehee Kang** : I was just watching as nothing was out of the ordinary.

**Jaehee Kang** : But I see something has just happened.

**Yoosung★** : omg

**Jumin Han** : Why is a stranger here?

**Jaehee Kang** : No one can enter our chatroom without having the app to access it… It seems someone else managed to do so.

**Yoosung★** : But I thought Seven only let us get it!

**ZEN** : Maybe someone downloaded it twice? On two phones??

**707** : I mean, maybe??

**Jumin Han** : Who downloaded it twice?

**Yoosung★** : Not me!

 

_ Downloading? _ Addison didn’t remember downloading anything weird lately. They thought back through their day, confused, before they remembered the man at the station. Maybe he…?  _ Goddammit. Of course. _

Addison took a deep breath and decided it was about time they actually replied.

 

**Addison** : Hey there…

**Yoosung★** : IT’S TALKING!!!

**ZEN** : So it’s not just two smartphones…

**Jumin Han** : Who is it?

**Yoosung★** : Seven!! Find out what it is!!

**Addison** : I’m not an it, thanks

**Yoosung★** : Sorry;;

**ZEN** : Don’t be

**Jaehee Kang** : How did you find out about this place? Where did you download the application?

**Addison** : Long story

**Jaehee Kang** : Please explain, then.

**707** : Oh… ^^ Wait. This is weird.

**ZEN** : ??

**707** : I traced the IP address… whoever this is is in Rika’s old apartment.

**Yoosung★** : WHAT.

**Jumin Han** : Where is that again?

**Jaheee Kang** : I do believe the location is classified, sir.

**Addison** : Well shit

**707** : Anyway, someone clearly broke in. And since it talked, it has to be a person.

**Addison** : Of course I’m a person

**Yoosung★** : So it hacked the program?? Seven??

**707** : guess so

**Yoosung★** : Who are you!? How’d you get into Rika’s apartment? How did you get in here?

**Yoosung★** : I’m so scared right now o~o

**Yoosung★** : Didn’t the apartment have a password lock??

**Jaehee Kang** : Username “Addison,” I recommend that you confess.

**Addison** : Um

**ZEN** : Would you voluntarily confess if it were you, Jaehee??

**Jaehee Kang** : No, but it’s good to ask first.

**Jumin Han** : Reveal yourself, stranger. If you do not reveal yourself, you will pay. Who are you?

**ZEN** : lmao “stranger you will pay”???

**ZEN** : ~*so scary*~

**ZEN** : Ooooh, what if it’s a girl??

**Addison** : Umm

 

By this point, Addison was having a hard time keeping up with the conversation. Knowing know that someone actually did have this apartment made them uneasy, and this talk of the location being “classified” wasn’t helping.

They looked back to see that they were being addressed again.

 

**Yoosung★** : Username Addison…

**Jaehee Kang** : An abrupt stranger…

**707** : my hands r shaking as i hack;;

**Jumin Han** : Who are you? Reveal yourself right now.

**Yoosung★** : Yeeeees!! Who are u???

**ZEN** : Speak properly please

**707** : maybe if it doesn’t say anything i’ll hack in and find out

**ZEN** : Maybe it’s one of my fans??

 

Addison took a moment to type their response. The feeling of being watched was back again and they kept looking around the room as they typed, their fingers shaking.

 

**Addison** : Look… this is just as confusing for me as it is for all of you.

**Addison** : I’m… Addison. Just a regular person, not a hacker or whatever it is you’re thinking. Who are you people and what is this??

**707** : lol so awkward

**ZEN** : Seems… kinda normal.

**Yoosung★** : ??? What were you thinking?

**Addison** : Probably that I’m a stranger

**Addison** : i wouldn’t know what to expect either

**ZEN** : Yeah;;

**Yoosung★** : Should we introduce ourselves?

**Jumin Han** : Are you serious?

**Jaehee Kang** : I think it’s too early for that.

**ZEN** : Bah. No harm in being polite :)

**ZEN** : Hi there. I’m Zen. 24 years old. Musical actor. Don’t look me up online. It’s embarrassing.

**Yoosung★** : Zen, you’re so brave!

**Jumin Han** : He probably just wanted to show off.

**Addison** : Should I have… introduced myself like that?

**707** : I mean, it’d be helpful.

**ZEN** : I’m not showing off~

 

“Zen” immediately sent a photo, presumably of himself. Addison quirked an eyebrow at the man in the picture, their face heating up slightly. Well… he definitely was very handsome. They couldn’t blame him for it if he really was just showing off.

Looking a little closer, Addison thought that he looked vaguely familiar, but couldn’t remember where they’d seen him before. They’d have to ask their roommate about it… Addison grimaced. Hopefully they’d actually get to see her again.

 

**Addison** : Nice??

**Jaehee Kang** : My eyes have been cleansed…!

**Jaehee Kang** : Oh… I shouldn’t act like this right now.

**Jumin Han** : I see he has no interest in privacy

**707** : lolol

**707** : My nickname’s 707. Real name’s a secret.

**707** : fyi, Zen’s real name is Hyun Ryu

**Addison** : Well there goes the privacy…

**ZEN** : Why does your name get to be secret but not mine?;;

**707** : u don’t care anyways lmao

**707** : My name is too holy to spread around~! I’m gonna pray again after I finish hacking.

**ZEN** : Riiiiiiiight.

**707** : “Addison,” just remember me as the 22 yr old young hacker! :)

**Addison** : The one with the holy name, yes, of course.

**707** : :D

**Yoosung★** : I’m Yoosung Kim! I’m a college student, 21 yrs old!

 

Yoosung sent a photo next, of a sweet-looking, small young man grinning at the camera while sitting in what seemed to be a cafe. Addison smiled slightly, already charmed.

 

**Addison** : Ayyyyyy I’m a college student too

**Yoosung★** : ReallY???

**Addison** : Yep

**Jumin Han** : Why are all of you introducing yourselves to this stranger?

**ZEN** : Lol, Seven, why aren’t you sharing any selfies?

**Addison** : Should I…?

**707** : I don’t have anything recent

**707** : no lol you’re fine

**707** : the secrecy is fun

**707** : Also!

**707** : Jumin’s the heir of a pretty famous corporation, you’ve probably heard of him, and Jaehee is his assistant. 27 and 26 yrs old respectively.

**Jumin Han** : Why??

**707** : Wanted to give “Addison” a sense of who we are

**Jumin Han** : Stop shitting around.

**707** : oh, fyi, Jumin has the CUTEST cat.

**Addison** : omg!!

**ZEN** : ;;;

**Jumin Han** : Hey.

**Jumin Han** : Why are we talking about Elizabeth the 3rd to a stranger?

 

707 sent a picture of, presumably, Jumin. He was dressed in a clean, professional suit, kneeling next to a fluffy white cat. The cat seemed to be eating while Jumin pet it, smiling fondly.

Addison’s attention was immediately on the cat. They cooed softly, a wide grin stretching across their face as they looked at the soft creature.

 

**Addison** : aw I love cats!! What a cutie

**Jumin Han** : Hm. You may be suspicious but at least you have good taste.

**ZEN** : ;;

**707** : didn’t think u’d introduce urself jumin lmao

**Yoosung★** : I don’t think Addison needs to know about his cat;;

**Jumin Han** : Can’t believe you showed a picture of Elizabeth the 3rd to a stranger... 

**Jumin Han** : Idiot.

**Jumin Han** : By the way, I know you came to my apartment the other day and harassed her. It’s all on CCTV.

 

Jumin sent what looked like a grainy screenshot, of someone else with the cat. He was seated on a couch and holding the cat close, seemingly mesmerized by the creature’s tiny paws.

Addison couldn’t see much of his face, as both his thick glasses and messy hair hid his eyes from the camera’s view.

 

**707** : MY PRECIOUS PRIVACY!!

**ZEN** : Since you care so much about it…

**Yoosung★** : Omg

**Addison** : Did you break into his apartment just to play with his cat??

**707** : … maybe

**707** : you have no room to judge though!!!

**Addison** : oh my god

**707** : I want to see the cat again~~

**Jumin Han** : No.

**ZEN** : Stop talking about cats. Giving me goosebumps.

**Addison** : Do you not like them??

**ZEN** : God no.

**Jaehee Kang** : I believe we should take care of this stranger.

**Jaehee Kang** : We seem to have a breach of security.

**ZEN** : Yeah… how’d you get here, Addison?

**Addison** : Well

**Yoosung★** : Are you really in Rika’s apartment!?

**707** : yup. 

**707** : How’d you get the password??

**ZEN** : Where IS the apartment?

**Addison** : If you giVE me a minute I’ll explain

**707** : Okie dokie

 

Addison paused to consider their response. It’s unlikely these people would believe them if they told the truth, but… it didn’t feel right to lie.

_ What’s a good way to say, “Some weird person texted me telling me to come here and I’m a fucking idiot so I agreed? They also conveniently had the password to everything. _ ” They couldn’t think of one, and decided to try and be… as honest as they could.

 

**Addison** : I’m pretty confused too. This strange person started texting me and they sent me the address. I don’t know anything about an app or this or whatever’s going on here.

**Addison** : That sounds fake I know but it’s the honest to God truth

**Jumin Han** : Chatting with a stranger… How naive.

**Addison** : :(

**ZEN** : aww so cute lol

**Yoosung★** : You shouldn’t listen to strangers!! It’s dangerous.

**Jaehee Kang** : I agree.

**Addison** : I’m bad at making decisions.

**707** : Do you have the record?

**Addison** : Well…

**Addison** : Their name was ‘Unknown’ and they didn’t have a number listed or anything. Idk how that’s even possible.

**707** : That’s not that weird lol. The second part I mean.

**707** : We care about privacy here

**ZEN** : Are you sure about that

**Addison** : And I think the thread deleted itself the second I walked in here? The apartment I mean. I mean I can’t seem to access it hahah

**Addison** : Typing that out I realize it sounds fake but trust me I’m too exhausted to lie

**Addison** : I haven’t slept in like 20 hours

**Yoosung★** : That’s not healthy...

**707** : That’s… weird. You need to set SOMETHING… you can’t just be “Unknown”.

**707** : I can’t find anything in your phone’s logs…

**Addison** : What the fuck

**Yoosung★** : Log???

**Jumin Han** : Why are you talking about tree trunks?

**Jaehee Kang** : It refers to past records, sir.

**ZEN** : why is everyone here so dumb

**Yoosung★** : O:

**707** : lolol

**Jumin Han** : Never thought I’d hear that from you.

**Jumin Han** : The world must be ending.

**Jaehee Kang** : Let’s calm down and look at the situation. Who could this ‘Unknown’ person be?

**707** : Good idea.

**707** : Maybe….!!!

**707** : Hacker!!!

**Yoosung★** : !!!

**707** : So this “Unknown” told you the password for the door lock??

**Addison** : Yes

**Addison** : Swear to God I don’t know anything ;~;

**ZEN** : Cute lolol

**Yoosung★** : But… How’d you end up talking to this person?

**Addison** : They messaged me out of nowhere.

**Jaehee Kang** : How did you access this chatroom?

 

Addison thought back to the train station again. What  _ had _ that man been typing on their phone? They hadn’t cared to check once they got it back, or even when they’d returned to their apartment. They cursed under their breath and rubbed their temples.

“Fucking idiot,” they mumbled. “Of course.”

 

**Addison** : Shit

**Jaehee Kang** : Pardon?

**Addison** : When I was coming home I dropped my phone and this guy picked it up but before he gave it back he was typing something on it

**Addison** : I didn’t check to see what he was doing. Er, did…

**Yoosung★** : How would he know to download the right thing…?

**707** : Yoosung.

**Yoosung★** : Oh!!!!

**Jumin Han** : So this stranger may have been the hacker.

**Jumin Han** : Do you remember what he looked like?

 

Addison tried to remember the man, but all that came to mind were his eyes. The way he’d smiled at them when he gave them their phone… they shivered, the hair on their arms standing up.

 

**Addison** : … I remember he had these really… empty eyes. Like, he smiled at me when he gave me my phone back, but…

**707** : Hm. Well, not the most helpful, but I’ll take it.

**707** : I should trace whoever that was ASAP.

**Jumin Han** : Assuming she is telling the truth.

 

_ She _ . Addison immediately began typing out a correction.  _ I’m not a chick; please use “they/them” thanks _ . Before they could finish, they stopped to think about it. They supposed, since they hadn’t corrected Zen earlier, the others had just assumed. Addison didn’t think they could fault the strangers for that.

What if they reacted badly? It wouldn’t be the first time that’d happened to them. The situation was stressful enough; Addison’s stomach churned at the idea of dealing with these strangers criticizing their gender on top of everything else.

They sighed and erased what they’d typed up. As much as it hurt to be called “she,” they decided they’d wait it out.

_ I’ll probably never talk to them again after tonight _ , Addison reasoned to themself.  _ No need trying to explain my gender and deal with it if we’ll never speak again. I can just… deal with it. No need to put them off by saying I’m not actually a chick. _

 

**Addison** : I promise, I’m being honest

**Jaehee Kang** : Still, we should contact V.

**707** : Yeah. That’d be a good idea.

**707** : I’ll give him a call and explain the situation.

**Jumin Han** : I can call him.

**707** : already on it lol

**Addison** : That was fast

**707** : Why thank you~

**Yoosung★** : V seems to talk to you a lot…

**Addison** : Who’s V??

**Addison** : Also, what IS this chatroom for?;;

**Jaehee Kang** : We can answer that after we discuss it with V.

**Jumin Han** : I hope he can solve this…

**ZEN** : Hey, look at the bright side! V’s always too busy to chat with us. We can talk to him again because of this.

**Addison** : You’re welcome?? :’D

**ZEN** : Oh my god you’re adorable

**Addison** : Thank you I’m trying really hard

**Yoosung★** : I don’t think that’s an excuse. We’re all busy and he’s the only one who doesn’t show up.

**Jaehee Kang** : V should know Addison is here. Seven, are you calling him?

**707** : Yep

**Yoosung★** : I think we should tell Addison what this chatroom is for first!

**Addison** : Nah, it’s okay, if you guys would rather wait for this V person

**Yoosung★** : No, you need to know how serious this is.

**Jumin Han** : Especially because you’re in Rika’s apartment.

**Jaehee Kang** : I’m ready to call the police, sir.

**Addison** : ;~;

**Yoosung★** : ;~; You’re scary, Jaehee…

**Jumin Han** : I’d like to wait until we know who Addison is before we reveal anything.

**Jaehee Kang** : I agree.

**707** : yep

**707** : wecandothat

**707** : lololsorrytypingandcallingvatthesametime

**Addison** : You can just call and type later??

**Yoosung★** : Yeah!

**707** : anywaylookedintotheownerofthedevice

**707** : she’scutelol

**Yoosung★** : You did a background check?? So she’s definitely a girl!?

 

Addison barely stopped themself from typing up another correction. They took a deep breath and shook their head.

_ Not too much longer, probably, _ they thought.  _ This V person can get here and resolve the situation and I can go home and never talk to these people again. _

 

**Addison** : How are you doing a background check, calling V, and typing here at the same time?

**707** : i’mverytalented

**Addison** : Damn. I can tell

**707** : V’ll be here in a sec

**ZEN** : Girl???

**Jumin Han** : You’re sure it’s a girl??

**Addison** : Please stop calling me “it”

**Jumin Han** : My apologies.

**707** : Yah

[V has entered the chatroom]

**ZEN** : Show me a photo!

**707** : Nope~

**Addison** : I mean. I can send one, probably.

**707** : No need

**707** : Zen, how dare you violate someone’s privacy like that!

 

Seven sent a picture and Addison rolled their eyes when they saw what it was, already a little charmed by the jokester. He’d sent a picture of a pretty young woman exiting a metro car, dressed in a neat, professional suit and clutching a purple binder in her arms.

 

**Jumin Han** : ?

**ZEN** : Is that Addison!???

**Yoosung★** : I thought we were respecting her privacy!!

**Addison** : That’s not me lol

**Addison** : She’s pretty tho

**Jaehee Kang** : ;;;;;

**Jaehee Kang** : That’s me.

**Jaehee Kang** : Thank you, Addison??

**Yoosung★** : Oh, sorry;;;

**Yoosung★** : I got excited;;;;

**ZEN** : Sorry for not… recognizing you…

**Jaehee Kang** : Did you not recognize me either, Mr. Han?

**Jumin Han** : Anyway.

**ZEN** : He didn’t recognize his own assistant??? So cold!

**Addison** : Damn.

**Jumin Han** : When will V be getting here?

**Addison** : He’s already here lol

**V** : Yes, I just arrived, my apologies.

**707** : Yay ^^

**Yoosung★** : Hey V

**V** : Hello

**V** : How is everyone? Jaehee, have you been well?

**Jaehee Kang** : Yes. It’s been a long time, V.

**V** : It has.

**V** : Well, I’ve heard about the situation.

**V** : This strange person named Addison is logged into our private chatroom and currently in Rika’s apartment.

**Addison** : Sorry;;

**Jumin Han** : Who else knows the password, V?

**V** : No one.

**V** : Even I don’t know it.

**Yoosung★** : I thought you would… she never invited me there, so I don’t.

**Jumin Han** : None of us do, Yoosung.

**Addison** : Well clearly whoever contacted me knows

**Addison** : I’ll probably forget it by tomorrow, you don’t need to worry

**Yoosung★** : V, tell us the address. I want to see who this Addison is myself.

**Addison** : Uh

**Yoosung★** : Seven, can’t you tell us? You traced it, didn’t you?

**707** : I can’t tell you that.

**707** : Sorry;;

**Yoosung★** : Why not??

**Yoosung★** : I’m her surviving family.

 

Addison wasn’t always the quickest to figure things out, but they understood all at once why everyone was so upset about them being in Rika’s apartment. She was… dead. They looked around the apartment again, thinking about the person who had lived here before.

They rubbed the back of their neck, thinking back.  _ Well, shit _ . Even if they never talked to these people again, they decided they couldn’t go without apologizing, now that they were starting to understand.

 

**Addison** : I’m…. sorry, Yoosung

**Yoosung★** : It’s not your fault.

**ZEN** : Maybe it’s ‘cause you’re just her cousin

**Addison** : That’s kinda mean

**707** : Not even her immediate family can go.

**707** : It doesn’t even belong to her anymore.

**Yoosung★** : ??

**V** : It belongs to me, Yoosung.

**Yoosung★** : You don’t even know the password though!

**V** : I just respected Rika’s privacy.

**Jumin Han** : I thought you of all people would know…

**V** : I know where it is, that’s what’s important. 

**V** : Yes, the apartment is in my name.

**V** : There are many documents there that are very important and shouldn’t be damaged. She mainly just worked there.

 

Addison glanced at the binders strewn around the apartment. All at once, they were very grateful they didn’t touch the one they’d been looking at earlier.

 

**Addison** : I haven’t touched anything I promise

**V** : I believe you.

**V** : The address needs to stay secret, however, because sensitive materials are stored there, such as classified information about this organization.

**Addison** : Hey quick question is this a gang or something

**Addison** : No offense

**Jumin Han** : Why would you assume such a thing?

**Addison** : Just wondering

**Yoosung★** : Omg

**707** : lolol

**Jaehee Kang** : No, it isn’t.

**Yoosung★** : But, V… You don’t trust us enough to let us go there?

**Jumin Han** : It’s not about that. Don’t take it personally.

**Addison** : Is it, like. That “ignorance is bliss” thing?

**Jumin** Han: Yes, exactly.

**Yoosung★** : Then why does Seven get to know the location?

**707** : I’m the one in charge of classified information~

**707** : Also Rika had me come over once to help set up security measures

**Addison** : Like the door password??

**707** : …

**707** : Something like that.

**V** : Please, do not try to find the apartment. The items inside are too important and must stay hidden. Don’t ask Addison where it is.

**V** : And Addison, don’t tell anyone where it is.

**Addison** : No worries; I’ve already forgotten the address

**707** : wow

**Addison** : I’m very tired

**ZEN** : ;; Then go to bed

**Addison** : No

**Yoosung★** : Then what do we do? Can Addison stay there?

**Addison** : I can go home. I mean really it’s no problem.

**Addison** : I won’t tell anyone

 

Addison checked the time again. It was 1:30AM. Despite the time and their own exhaustion, the thought of staying in this apartment turned their stomach. No way in hell they’d be comfortable staying somewhere that used to belong to a dead woman.

Besides, it was unbearably dusty.

Yet, they also couldn’t bring themself to just get up and leave. Addison wasn’t sure why they hadn’t already, but… well, they’d come this far already, they supposed. It probably wouldn’t hurt to see this… situation through.

 

**V** : …

**V** : My apologies, but we have more to discuss.

**Addison** : -~-

**V** : Sorry to repeat myself, but I need to be sure. None of you are going to Rika’s apartment, right?

**V** : The information involves everyone there, so we need to be careful.

**Jumin Han** : You can stop explaining, we understand. Classified information. Got it.

**Jumin Han** : But I still wonder… How did a complete stranger know of it? Let alone give another stranger access to it…

**V** : I’m only guessing, but if this person knew the password… it must be someone Rika trusted.

**707** : That ‘Unknown’ person knew Rika!?

**V** : Possibly…

**707** : Didn’t think she trusted someone besides you.

**Yoosung★** : I didn’t think she trusted anyone more than us… I can’t believe this. It’s not true.

**ZEN** : It is… surprising;;

**Addison** : So you guys were pretty close with her?

**ZEN** : You could say that…

**V** : We shouldn’t assume we knew everything about Rika. She... 

**V** : She had a deep world of her own.

**Yoosung★** : …

**Jumin Han** : Anyways, V, continue.

**V** : If I’m right…

**V** : Then this is what Rika wanted. She wanted Addison to be at her apartment.

**Addison** : Um.

**Addison** : I don’t wanna be that guy but I didn’t really know anyone named Rika.

**Addison** : I don’t think so, at least.

**Jumin Han** : That is a fair point.

**Jumin Han** : V, you’re saying Rika called a complete stranger from up in the sky?

**V** : Maybe Rika wanted someone to do… the work she did before. At the place she worked before.

**Jumin Han** : What?

**ZEN** : No way…

**Jaehee Kang** : The work… she did before…

**Addison** : What are you guys talking about you’re making me uneasy here

**707** : Hosting parties??

**Addison** : That’s a lot less threatening than I thought it would be, nevermind

**ZEN** : Rika’s parties were very important, Addison.

**Addison** : Oh

**Yoosung★** : So… you think Rika would have wanted this? That she planned this?

**V** : That’s my guess… but yes. Rika didn’t leave a will, after all.

**V** : Besides, from the information Luciel provided, Addison doesn’t seem dangerous.

**Addison** : Wait who’s Luciel

**707** : That would be me;;

**Addison** : Oh. Cool name I guess.

**Jumin Han** : I’m not sure about this.

**V** : Besides, she’s basically in the same boat now that she knows about this. Whoever she may be.

**707** : True...

**ZEN** : If that’s what V thinks… then I’ll agree to it. I still don’t feel good about it though;;

**707** : Same. I won’t oppose it lolol

**Jumin Han** : I can’t understand or agree with this. I don’t understand why you’d make that guess, V.

**707** : Aw, Addison must be going crazy with how things are going rn

**Addison** : This is actually the least stressful group chat I’ve been in in a while

**707** : Wait what

**Addison** : ;;;

**Yoosung★** : I think I’m going crazy ;_;

**Yoosung★** : I can’t believe there’s something I didn’t know about Rika…

**ZEN** : Yeah, you two were close…

**Jumin Han** : Not as close as she was with V.

**ZEN** : Jumin, you dick, why do you need to be so harsh on Yoosung;;

**Addison** : I still don’t really understand what’s going on honestly

**707** : Fair enough

**Jaehee Kang** : Wait.

**Jaehee Kang** : I understand that everyone values V’s opinion. But this chatroom is strictly prohibited to strangers.

**Jaehee Kang** : I believe we must verify what Addison has said.

**Jaehee Kang** : For all we know, she could have made up this ‘Unknown’ person.

**Addison** : I’m not nearly that creative but I see where you’re coming from.

 

Addison thought it wouldn’t be hard to ignore the misgendering, knowing none in the group knew any better. Still, they couldn’t help but stiffen as they read the responses from the group of strangers. They frowned at their screen, shaking their head in a vain attempt to clear it.

 

**707** : Ooooooh

**V** : Thank you, Jaehee. But I would appreciate it if you all would trust me.

**Jumin Han** : Hm.

**V** : If Addison is dangerous, we can deal with it later.

**Jumin Han** : I disagree, but I’ll follow your decision.

**Jaehee Kang** : If that’s how Mr. Han feels, then that’s how I will feel, as well.

**707** : Nice~

**707** : Now, shouldn’t we explain??

**Addison** : That’d be nice thanks

**ZEN** : Alright.

**ZEN** : Rika…

**ZEN** : Rika is V’s old girlfriend, and the one who created this group.

**Yoosung★** : She used to host parties for a good cause. She organized this group, the RFA, to plan the party and manage the attendees.

**Addison** : … Good cause? Like charity?

**707** : Exactly. Each party was a fundraiser for those in need.

**707** : She also helped arrange business deals at some of them, and bring attention to good organizations.

**707** : She… founded the organization called the RFA four years ago and hosted two parties in that time.

**707** : Us six, besides her, were the only members.

 

Yoosung sent a picture, a grey-toned one of a woman holding a clipboard. She had bright, cheerful eyes and long hair down to her shoulders, and was dressed in neat, professional formal wear. Addison could only assume this was Rika.

 

**Addison** : She sounds like she was an amazing person.

**Yoosung★** : She was…

**Yoosung★** : She always sparkled.

**ZEN** : And Rika… is no longer with us.

**ZEN** : She passed away a year and a half ago.

**Addison** : I’m sorry.

**Yoosung★** : ...

**707** : Addison deserves to know, Yoosung.

**ZEN** : Thanks.

**ZEN** : If you can’t tell, we’re not really… over it yet.

**ZEN** : So please… keep this all to yourself, Addison.

**Addison** : You don’t need to worry.

**Jumin Han** : I… still can’t believe that Rika knew she’d pass away and planned all this.

**V** : Jumin…

**Jumin Han** : But if that is what V believes, I’ll consider it true.

**Yoosung★** : I can’t imagine anyone else doing what Rika did…

**ZEN** : But if we carry on like this there’s no reason for this organization to exist. You know that.

**Jumin Han** : We don’t even know who she is, though.

**ZEN** : I don’t know… I kinda trust her already.

**Jumin Han** : Let me guess. It’s because she’s a girl.

**Addison** : ;;;

 

_ Fuck, that’s definitely not getting any easier. _ Addison realized that their chances of never speaking to these people again were slimming rapidly.  _ Should I… correct them? No, shit, that’d be awkward at this point. I don’t want them to feel bad about it... _

 

**V** : Everyone, I know this is confusing, but maybe… maybe Addison was chosen by Rika.

**707** : I’ll look into this ‘Unknown’ person.

**V** : For now, please, just believe in me and wait.

**V** : I… think I have to leave now.

**707** : Guess u really are busy

**V** : Yes…

**V** : Addison, please don’t touch anything in the apartment for now.

**V** : It wouldn’t be good if the alarm rang.

**Addison** : The what now

 

Addison froze where they sat on the couch. Did he mean… everything? They looked warily around for anything to indicate what kind of security, exactly, this apartment had, but couldn’t see anything.

 

**707** : It’s okay, don’t get all worked up

**V** : Seven will walk you through what you need to do.

**V** : I expect the other members will help as well.

**Jumin Han** : Of course.

**Jaehee Kang** : Yes, V.

**Yoosung★** : …

**Yoosung★** : Alright.

**ZEN** : Mmhmm

**707** : I can transfer emails from Rika’s computer over to your phone, so you won’t have to touch it.

**707** : And u’ll get all the guests’ information as well.

**V** : Then there’s no need for Addison to touch Rika’s old things.

**Addison** : Does that apply to everything in the apartment?? Like. Literally everything??

**V** : Most things, yes. Within reason.

**V** : Please do not attempt to open any of the drawers or closets, look through any notebooks or binders, or touch any electronics.

**Addison** : Got it.

**Addison** : But what alarm??

**707** : Don’t worry about it

 

Addison, though they were still a little stiff and uncomfortable, relaxed. They were struggling to keep their eyes open now, feeling the weight of their tiredness dragging them down.

 

**ZEN** : Why don’t you do that for any of us??

**707** : Do you really need it tho

**Yoosung★** : You could set up an alert so I’d know when my LOLOL guild was logged in!!

**707** : omg

**Addison** : What’s that??

**Yoosung★** : You don’t know what LOLOL is!?

**ZEN** : NO SHE DEFINITELY DOES SHE’S JUST KIDDING

**Addison** : What

**Yoosung★** : Zen how would you know that??

**ZEN** : Because everyone knows about LOLOL???

**Yoosung★** : Oh! That makes sense!!

**ZEN** : Just trust me, Yoosung!

**ZEN** : Addison don’t do that to yourself

**V** : I’m sorry, but I must take my leave now.

**707** : Okay. See u later, V.

**V** : Jumin.

**Jumin Han** : ?

**V** : Take care of things for me.

**Jumin Han** : Alright.

**V** : Thank you.

[V has left the chatroom]

**Addison** : Wow. And just like that it’s over

**707** : Not quite~

**ZEN** : I wonder what he’s so busy with…

**Jumin Han** : That’s none of your business.

**707** : Anywaaay, let’s go ahead and do what V said!!

**Addison** : Sounds good. What do I have to do?

**707** : Not too much. You just need to log in here every now and then,

**707** : I’ll talk to you and set up the other important stuff on your phone

**707** : You just gotta keep in touch with guests mainly

**707** : Emails and stuff

**Addison** : Okay I’m pretty sure I can do that

**Addison** : Emails. Yes.

**ZEN** : lol you don’t seem that confident

**Addison** : I’m good.

**707** : Most of the emails you get from Rika’s computer will relate to people who wanna come to the party.

**ZEN** : And come talk to us regularly~

**Jumin Han** : Why don’t we just let Assistant Kang summarize it for her?

**Jumin Han** : And invite her to the organization.

**Addison** : There’s no reason to make her do all the work though

**Jaehee Kang** : Yes, sir.

**Jumin Han** : She can handle it

**Jaehee Kang** : The RFA is an organization Rika created with the idea that anyone, regardless of nationality, class, or other factors, would be able to donate to causes that are important to them.

**Jaehee Kang** : At the time, she hosted quite large parties every two years, and they were very successful.

**Addison** : That’s impressive

**ZEN** : Yeah, those were the days~ I remember I almost got trampled by all the people.

**Jaehee Kang** : We used this chatroom to discuss the details of the party and other important matters.

**707** : I created it lol

**Yoosung★** : Everyone knows that, Seven.

**Addison** : I didn’t tho

**707** : Seeeeeeeee

**Yoosung★** : Pls don’t encourage him

**Jaehee Kang** : Because this chatroom contains a large amount of private information that cannot be released to the public, only the RFA members were given access to it.

**Jaehee Kang** : Seven created an app that simply allows the user to access this chatroom. If you don’t have the app downloaded, then you wouldn’t even be able to view it.

**707** : And only the RFA gets to even know the app exists.

**Jaehee Kang** : However… since Rika’s passing, we haven’t hosted a single party. 

**Jumin Han** : We couldn’t. Not without Rika. Nothing was the same, not without her.

**Addison** : I guess… that makes sense, yeah.

**Jaehee Kang** : And so this became more of a place to share our personal matters, rather than RFA matters.

**707** : Basically, we just check in here to make sure everyone’s still alive lol

**Yoosung★** : Or talk about Rika, sometimes…

**Jaehee Kang** : … Addison, it’s clear you were led here without any explanation.

**Jaehee Kang** : If V is right, then someone wants you to fulfill Rika’s position. Whether or not it was Rika herself remains to be seen, but…

**Jaehee Kang** : … you already know about this organization and this chatroom, which satisfies the conditions for joining, and V seems to want you to join.

**Addison** : Those are the only conditions for joining??

**Jaehee Kang** : Considering how private this organization is, yes.

**Addison** : Oh.

**Jumin Han** : For your information, there are only six members: myself, Assistant Kang, Yoosung, Seven, V, and Zen.

**Addison** : So basically just everyone here? Except me??

**Jumin Han** : Yes.

**ZEN** : Well, if Addison joins, there will be seven people.

**707** : I like the sound of that lolol

**Yoosung★** : So she’s really becoming a new member??

**Addison** : I don’t know??

**Jumin Han** : We haven’t formally asked her yet.

**Addison** : Ask away, then

**Jumin Han** : Addison.

**Jumin Han** : I understand that you are uneasy and distrustful of us, but all we are trying to do is host parties, raise funds, gather people… we do a lot of good.

**Jumin Han** : Rather, we HAVE done a lot of good so far.

**Jumin Han** : You would never regret joining.

**Addison** : You sure seemed to change your mind about me pretty quick

**Addison** : I thought you didn’t want me here

**Jumin Han** : I am only following V’s orders. Nothing more, nothing less.

**Addison** : Okay

**ZEN** : Come on, if you join, we’ll be able to talk more~

**707** : You just want her to join ‘cause you think she’s a pretty girl lol

**707** : You don’t even know if she’s pretty or not ‘cause you haven’t seen her

**ZEN** : Send the photo then ^^

**Addison** : Please no

**707** : Nope! At least someone here deserves some privacy

**Addison** : Thank you

**707** : Sure~

**ZEN** : Dammit.

**Yoosung★** : Zen, you shouldn’t judge people by their looks!

**Jaehee Kang** : Famous people should not act that way.

**Addison** : Wait what??? Okay I need to look you up now

**ZEN** : I’m not famous~ Gosh~

**Jumin Han** : I was talking, you guys.

**Jaehee Kang** : I apologize.

**Jumin Han** : Addison, will you join the RFA?

 

Addison glanced at the clock again as they pondered their options. It was nearing two in the morning at this point, and they sighed, rubbing their eyes. By this point, they were certain they would have to spend the night in that apartment; it wouldn’t be worth walking all the way back, especially so late.

If they didn’t agree to join this group, there was no guarantee they’d be able to stay. Hell, they’d probably be kicked out immediately and the police would be called. The mere idea made them shudder.

On the other hand, if they agreed to join, they would have to eventually explain that they weren’t actually a girl. The prospect was terrifying, but… surely they wouldn’t be booted from the organization for something so trivial. Once they were actually a member, the other members would probably accept them much more easily.

Addison grinned, a little excited at the idea. Since coming to Korea, they hadn’t told that many people that they were non-binary. In fact, the only people who knew were their friends back home and their roommate.

_ It’d be nice to actually be called “they” again, _ they thought. With that, they decided to accept and started typing their response.

 

**Addison** : Alright. Sure, I’ll give it a go.

**Addison** : Sounds kinda fun I guess

**Yoosung★** : Wow! Kind of a fast decision…

**Jumin Han** : I like it.

**Jaehee Kang** : I don’t think you’ve thought this through, Addison.

**Addison** : I’ll be fine

**ZEN** : Welcome~

**ZEN** : Seven, register her information!

 

_ Fuck. _ Addison swallowed.  _ What if he can’t change it after he registers me? If I’m going to be spending more time with these people, I don’t think I could deal with being seen as… that. _

 

**707** : Yeah! Gotta register her before she changes her mind.

**Addison** : Excuse me

**707** : Nothing~!

**Yoosung★** : Even the processing is really fast!

**Yoosung★** : Addison must be a really positive person to make that decision so quickly.

**Addison** : That’s one way to put it.

**Jaehee Kang** : She may not be a very careful person.

**Addison** : Aaaaand that’s another way to put it.

 

Realizing this was probably the only time they would have the chance to do so, Addison started typing up a longer message, explaining that, no, they weren’t actually a girl. Though they struggled to keep their eyes open, they were determined to explain this before they fell asleep.

_ I doubt any of them would’ve heard of non-binary before _ , they thought as they typed.  _ I don’t really wanna explain right now, but I guess I’ll try. _

 

**Yoosung★** : Jaeheeeee don’t be like that

**Jumin Han** : Is there something you do not like about her, Assistant Kang?

**Jaehee Kang** : It’s not that.

**Yoosung★** : I’m glad we have another girl now.

 

At the last message, Addison paused in their typing. These people were happy to have another girl in their group, weren’t they? Would they be disappointed when they learned otherwise? Despite only knowing them for a little over an hour, the idea did not sit well with Addison.

 

**Yoosung★** : Addison, if you have any questions, feel free to ask!

**Yoosung★** : I’m happy to help you ^^ It’d be no problem!

**707** : Good. I’ve registered her as a member.

**707** : Btw, we don’t need your signature or anything.

**Yoosung★** : ;; Did you already collect her information?

**707** : Yep.

**ZEN** : Hey, don’t go collecting that stuff without her permission, okay?

**707** : Okie

 

Addison sighed and erased their message. If they were already registered as a girl, they might not be able to get it changed. Addison squared their shoulders in an attempt to make themself feel a little more confident than they really were. They could deal with this.

Even if just reading the word ‘she’ filled them with an uncomfortable, all-consuming dread, stirring up old memories.

“ _ No one’s going to take you seriously if you insist on being something you’re not _ ,” a vindictive voice in the back of their mind hissed. Addison winced.

 

**707** : I gotta go do something actually

**ZEN** : Background check??

**707** : Nah. Work lol

**Jaehee Kang** : Now that Addison has officially joined, I think it’d be best if we all took our leave as well.

**ZEN** : Aww but I was hoping to chat more.

**Addison** : We could do that later lmao

**ZEN** : Oh, true!~

**707** : Anyway, welcome, Addison!

**Yoosung★** : Welcome!!

**ZEN** : I’m glad you joined :)

**Jumin Han** : We’ll see how you do.

**Jaehee Kang** : I look forward to working with you. For now.

**Addison** : Wow

**Addison** : Thanks, you guys.

[Jumin Han has left the chatroom.]

[Zen has left the chatroom.]

[707 has left the chatroom.]

[Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.]

[Yoosung★ has left the chatroom.]

**Addison** : holy fuck

**Addison** : What did I just get myself into

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: basically, the rest of the Mystic Messenger prologue. Addison talks to the RFA for a while and they end up deciding to join, though they don't think the decision through very much. The RFA assumes Addison is a female and, for several reasons, Addison is wary of correcting them and doesn't say anything about being misgendered.
> 
> I tried my best to vary up the messages a bit so I wasn't just typing up the prologue verbatim, which is also what I'll be doing in the future;;; while some words will be,,,, close, I want to avoid exact quotes as much as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Addison is bad at making decisions and shouldn't be left unsupervised.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Mi-Chia is actually another MC of mine and she'll play a pretty big role here, and maybe she'll get herself an RFA datemate,,,,, not really decided on that just yet.~~


End file.
